Ero Bouzu
by am1thirteen
Summary: Goku thinks that Sanzou needs a hentai bone in his body, so he asks Yaoneneechan to make a hentai potion for him. Later, it becomes the beginning of a huge disaster... SanzouxGoku, GokuxSanzou. Last chapter
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

By: Ami

Beta Reader: kitsune-oni

ERO-BOUZU Chapter 1 of 3 – The Beginning… 

DISCLAIMER     : Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei's.

Comments, flames and gifts *grin* will be appreciated.

Here we go…

Goku sighed again. Groaning faintly, he looked at the lovebirds that were chatting happily beside him. Where was Sanzou? He had been waiting for 30 minutes… Sanzou had told him that he would go out to buy cigarettes…

*sighs*

Scratch the bad things.

Nothing bad would have happened.

"Ah, Sanzou. You have returned."

!!!!!

Goku turned happily to face the blonde beautiful monk who was walking casually to their seats. "Sanzou! What took you so long?"

"That goddamned automatic machine just wouldn't work," Sanzou answered as he sat down beside Goku.

Goku couldn't help but smile. He felt so relieved that his dear master had returned safely. Well… we can't consider Sanzou as a weak person who needs protection, but demons are after him. Anything is possible.

"What are you looking at?" Sanzou stared at Goku with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"N---Nothing." Goku blushed and quickly tore his gaze away from Sanzou. _//God… he's always so beautiful…//_

Since the time they had made love a couple weeks ago, Goku had been addicted. He couldn't stop staring at the monk when they were in the jeep. He worried about him 3 times more than he had before. He couldn't tear his eyes off him. Sometimes he would try not to gaze at Sanzou—but then he would end up daydreaming and find himself staring at the monk again. Then Gojyo would tease him; Sanzou would 'urusai' him and Hakkai would chirp out that it's such a peaceful day. Love was addictive. He knew it. He was glad he could be with the one he really loved. He was glad that Sanzou actually returned his feelings.

The bad thing was—

Since that time, nothing more had happened… until today.

Goku sighed in desperation. He looked at his empty glass. If only he wasn't so shy…

Goku looked at Gojyo and Hakkai enviously. 

What a lucky couple. 

Hakkai was shy; but Gojyo was shameless. So they could get along very well. 

Look at him and Sanzou; both of them were just too shy to express their love. Sanzou could barely say I love you — and kissing him in front of public like Gojyo always did to Hakkai? In his dreams.

"Saru."

Oops… it seems that he had been really silent today.

Mustn't get Sanzou worried.

"Yes, Sanzou?" he replied with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?"

"…………nothing really…"

"Ch. Baka. Stop thinking with your own brain." Sanzou drank his beer.

Goku gulped and turned his attention back to his glass. It was better not making too much eye contact with Sanzou at times like these. Sanzou could always read his mind. It wasn't good.

Sanzou just sighed. He couldn't find a way to convince his monkey to tell him his problems. _//He always hides everything from me//_. Goku wasn't such a good actor. His face always reflected his heart. Sanzou didn't need Hakkai's famous I-can-always-understand-you ability to read the saru's mind.

_//I wonder what's on his mind…//_

Goku glanced at Gojyo. Gojyo was a sweet-talker. He always took the initiative to flirt with Hakkai; and Hakkai just loved the way Gojyo dominated him. Hakkai would just blush when Gojyo suddenly kissed him in a restaurant. Even though Hakkai often told Gojyo not to flirt in front of the public, Gojyo never listened to him.

*sighs*

_//Lucky Hakkai.//_

_//I wonder if Sanzou could imitate Gojyo for a bit… just to be a little more… perverted?//_

Goku grinned at his own silly thought.

Sanzou HATED perverts.

No… scratch that.

Sanzou REALLY HATED perverts.

Or maybe he REALLY, REALLY HATED them.

Moreover becoming one of the things he hated? IMPOSSIBLE.

Bowing his head down onto the table, Goku sighed again. Now he just hoped that it wouldn't be too long until the next time he could flirt with Sanzou again… He just missed kissing him.

*sighs*

_//If only Sanzou could be a little more perverted…//_

Sanzou gulped. _//What the hell he's thinking about? I don't like the look  he's giving me…//_

_//Sanzou… perverted…//_

And Sanzou felt a cold wind behind his neck. Somehow he knew that it was going to be the beginning of a nightmare…

"Damn it!!! I swear I will destroy this café if you don't cool down the air conditioning!!!" # # # #

"Y—Yesss, mister!!!! Please spare us!!!!"

***

"SANZOU-IKKOU!!!! HAND OVER THE BLOODY SUTRA!!!!!"

Yaone sweat dropped at her _a-bit_-too-passionate master. "Kougaiji-sama—temper… temper…"

"How can I hold my temper?!!" Kougaiji yelled impatiently, "No matter how many times I have said that famous quote, they just never gave  me the sutra!!! # # # # # #"

"Don't be mad, Kou. They're paid to fight you," Doku spoke calmly.

"BUT—"

"Kougaiji-sama… please remember to take care of yourself…" Yaone rubbed Kougaiji's back tenderly. "I'm really concerned about your health…"

"Yaone…" *blushes*

"Just how long will you continue blabbering?" Gojyo sweat dropped. Sometimes, the Kougaiji-ikkou could be really amusing.

"Yare yare… what a lively group…" Hakkai laughed happily.

"Ch. They only waste our time." Sanzou put a finger inside his ear. "Now why won't we start the fi—"

Sanzou was stunned when suddenly Goku jumped from their jeep and walked to the Kougaiji-ikkou—no. To be more specified—he was walking toward Yaone.

"Yaone-nee-chan." He cleared his throat. "Can we talk—just for a minute or two?"

***

"Goku-san…" Yaone looked at Goku disbelievingly. "Why did you call me here?"

"Err…" Goku sighed. "Actually—I need your help to do something."

"Something…???" Yaone became even more confused.

"Yup." Goku looked around to make sure that the-too-curious-Gojyo was not hiding behind the bushes to listen to their conversation. "Can you make—a sort of potion for me?"

***

"What are they talking about?" Sanzou impatiently looked at his watch. "Damn you, Kougaiji! # # # YOUR girlfriend better not try to seduce MY Goku!"

"What do you mean by that, bouzu?! # # # # YOUR boyfriend better not try to flirt with MY Yaone!" Kougaiji replied sarcastically.

"Maa maa…" Hakkai tried his best to calm down the hot-tempered guys.

"*yawns* Just how long are we supposed to wait?" Gojyo laid his head onto the jeep seat. If only his oh-so-gentle-Hakkai hadn't glared at him when he had wanted to follow Goku, he would have known about the 'business' now.

"Baldie~! Do you have a  nikuman???" Lirin asked in excitement.

"Urusai!! # # #"

"Maa maa…"

And finally Goku and Yaone returned.

"Goku!"

"Yaone!"

The two desperate guys seized their sweethearts.

"Kougaiji-sama, I'm so sorry. Did I take so long?" Yaone asked.

"No. Not really." Kougaiji smiled.

"Bakazaru! What did you do with the onna?" Sanzou asked as he examined Goku carefully.

"Nothing, Sanzou." Goku smiled happily. "Let's continue. I'm hungry."

"CONTINUE?!!" Sanzou widened his eyes in disbelief. "You always wanted to play before we got going, right?"

"Err… this time I don't want to." Goku grinned. "Come on, Sanzou. I'm hungry. I'm bored. Let's not waste our time here."

"WHY YOU—DO YOU THINK FIGHTING ME IS WASTING TIME—" # # # #

"Temper, Kougaiji-sama…" Yaone rubbed Kougaiji's back. "I will cook you some nice Egg Soup! I learnt it from a Cooking Book! It's gonna be delicious!"

"I dunno if it's just my imagination… but it seems that Yaone is trying to get us home too…" Doku muttered.

"Ch. Whatever. I'm tired too. Let's retreat." Gojyo yawned.

Kougaiji would sacrifice anything for Yaone's egg soup, so he and his group finally withdrew.

Sanzou looked at his monkey doubtingly. What had happened between Goku and Yaone? Were they—lovers? Oh scratch it. GokuxYaone was the most impossible pairing in Saiyuki. Not even a single fic had written about them.

"What happened?" Sanzou asked after 10 minutes of the unusual silence.

"What, Sanzou?" Goku smiled innocently.

"Don't play naïve. Are you and that medicine girl hiding something from me?" Sanzou took a closer look in to Goku's eyes, trying to find the truth there.

"Nothing important." Goku unexpectedly looked calm and confident.

"You'll have to tell me whether it's important or not, saru." Sanzou grabbed Goku by collar. _//This saru is getting more backbone lately…//_

"Uhn… demo, Sanzou…" Goku blushed as Sanzou's face got closer and closer to his. "OK. Fine. I'll tell you. But… before that…" He inserted one hand inside his pocket, trying to find something there—and magically pulled out a small bottle. "Would you drink this?"

"What the hell is it?!" Gojyo grinned as a certain hentai idea popped out from his perverted brain.

"If you drink this, I'll tell you." Goku looked at Sanzou meaningfully, taping his fingers on the small bottle.

Sanzou looked at Goku suspiciously.

"I recommend you to drink it Sanzou. Anyway, there's no way Yaone or Goku will poison you." Hakkai oh-so-helpfully commented.

"Did I ask for your suggestion?" Sanzou grabbed the bottle and emptied it at once. "I have drunk it. Now, tell me."

Goku's eyes shimmered. He grinned evilly and sat back on his seat. Mission accomplished.

"Hey, saru! Are you trying to piss me off?!" Sanzou glared at Goku. "You didn't tell me anything!"

Ooh… gosh… he had forgotten to look for a reasonable reason…

Goku looked around to look for something to tell Sanzou. And finally he spotted Hakkai. Oh well… let's do it. Sorry, Yaone-nee-chan… but I've gotta do this…

"Err… actually… Yaone-nee-chan has a crush on Hakkai and—"

"WHAT?!!!" Both Hakkai and Gojyo shrieked almost in the same time.

"THATGIRLLUSTSAFTER*MY*HAKKAI?!!!!" Gojyo grabbed Goku by collar.

Hakkai blushed in the front seat. He had never known that Yaone had such a feeling for him…

"Yep. And that's why I told her to drop dead cause Hakkai was Gojyo's. Aren't I good?" Goku put on an innocent smile.

"Fhh… so it's over…" Gojyo let Goku go. "That girl will die before laying a hand on my Hakkai."

"Then how could you know about that?" Sanzou asked, still suspicious.

"Err… Lirin told me about that. She said something like this: Yaone-nee-chan put many of Hakkai's photos inside her pocket!" Yes, one lie led to another.

Sanzou was still suspicious, but he had no other way to convince Goku to say anything further. Maybe Goku was right. GokuxYaone was impossible. That's the only thing he needed to know—that the saru was still his. About the strange liquid he had just drunk… he had no idea. Ch. Just let it be. Like what Hakkai had said, Goku wouldn't poison him.

Goku, on the other hand, became really cheerful. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

***

Sanzou woke up with an unexpectedly nice mood. He had decided—today he would be a little—a little bit more—romantic—if that word could suit it. Oh hell. Goku and he were lovers. It was OK to flirt. He had been having wet dreams about the stupid saru. Tonight, his dreams must come true. Goku must be waiting for this moment too. He had to gather his courage.

As expected, Goku was the fastest when it came to his precious food. Sanzou gave a slight smile when he spotted Goku, topless, sitting in the restaurant.

…………………………

What?

Topless?

Sanzou rubbed his eyes and looked at Goku again. Yes. He was topless.

"BAKAZARU!!!!!" Blushing heavily, Sanzou whacked Goku with his almighty paper fan.

*TWACK* *TWACK* *TWACK* *TWACK* *TWACK*

Unexpectedly, Goku turned around with the most inviting eyes he'd ever seen. "Sanzou… why did you whack me?" he asked with an unusual sensual tone.

Sanzou felt both dizzy and extremely aroused. When did the saru… learn to be so sexy?

He decided that he needed to get a grip. He sat on the seat beside Goku and rubbed his forehead. It must be a dream. Goku always yelled after he whacked him. But now—instead of yelling he had turned around with a sexy motion and asked him oh-so-innocently with that inviting stare? This was a dream. This was definitely a dream.

"Sanzou…" Goku smiled and put a hand on Sanzou's shoulder. "Na, Sanzou… why won't you kiss me?"

Yes, this was a dream… one more proof that it was a dream…

Goku leaned closer and whispered sensually on Sanzou's ears. "Don't you like me?"

"I—it's not—like that—" Sanzou blushed deeper and deeper. Now all the people around were watching them. Oh hell. There's no way he would kiss Goku in front of all those eyes—

What?

He blinked and looked around. There was no one there.

Just now he had seen so many people having their breakfast.

How could they have all vanished in one blink?

Oh hell. Like he cared. Now that there was no one here… why not giving the saru what he deserved?

And he pulled Goku in his arms before kissing the boy passionately.

***

Hakkai gasped. Gojyo couldn't close his mouth. All the people were staring at them with wide eyes.

Hakkai blinked and inhaled the air he needed the most at the time. He wasn't dreaming right? OK… OK… calm down, Hakkai… calm down… Let's recollect all the incidents of this PEACEFUL morning. First… Sanzou had suddenly whacked Goku just after he had arrived. Then Goku had started to yell at him—but instead of yelling back, Sanzou had blushed and looked really dizzy. Then when Goku had asked him if something was wrong, he had blushed deeper. In the climax, Sanzou had suddenly kissed Goku in front of them.

Gojyo seemed to be as shocked. His face was turning as red as his hair—probably because people were looking at them now.

"Hakkai…" He gasped, "Is it a dream?"

"I don't think so, Gojyo…" Hakkai nervously smiled.

Goku smiled wickedly in his mind. The potion did work.

***

~TBC~

Next Update: October 10th 2003


	2. Chapter 2 The Chaos

By: Ami

Beta Reader: kitsune-oni

ERO-BOUZU Chapter 2 of 3 – The Chaos… 

Oops… a day late… ^^;;

Greetings for the kind reviewers:

To: Yuki the Rat

Yay~! Thanks! ^^ Can you… err… tell me… why do you use such a pen name? ^^;

To: Keitorin

Thanks~! You're writing Inuyasha fics, ne? Send my greetings to the dear darling gorgeous Sesshoumaru-sama~! Nya ha! I just love Inuyasha~! But hey… how could you ended up in a YAOI land like Saiyuki? O.o I thought there's no yaoi in Inuyasha (cause there's already a cute Kagome there! ^w^)

To: AOM

Meanie~! QQ I'm not torturing them! Really! I always get them together! See? *innocent plastered face* I'll write till my stories reach 93 (Yay! GokuxSanzou is my lifeline! XD)! Thanks for supporting me! I love your humor! It keeps me smiling. ^_^

To: gallatica

Nya ha! Hentai minds think alike! XD Thankie! Surely, I'll drag them into a hotel room and tell readers what happen there—after I can be as good as you in writing yaoi! *glomp* ^w^

To: hanae_da_firefly

Yo gal! You rockz! XD

To: Mag Magenta

Go! Go! Magenta-san! I know you can produce more good fics! Love you for being a loyal reader (and reviewer)! *glomp* Please write more Romance/Humor fics, onegai? Light my day!

To: M_Li

Banzai for M_li-sama and her cute comment too! ^w^ *glomp*

To: Seiko-chan

Don't get fooled with Yaone's cute and innocent face. She has something under her sleeves you know. XD (Wait till chapter 3 – is it a trailer? ^^;;)

To: maboroshi16

Cool name you have! ^w^ but wait… O.o if I just killed you… then it means that… OH NOOOOOO~!!!!! The police will come to arrest me soon!!!!! QQ Please spare me~! I'm too young to be in the prison!!!!!

To: Anael Razualle

*gets blinded with Anael-san's cute little black cat's golden eyes* *wears sunglasses* yay~! Here I continue for you! And here is a massage from Sanzou-sama *shivers*

SANZOU           : THE SARU IS MINEEEEE!!!!! # # # # # # *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

DISCLAIMER     : You know Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei's. Suing innocents is a sin.

Here we go…

One PEACEFUL day, the birds were chirping and the clouds were floating gracefully in the blue **blue** sky. The wind blew the falling leaves, the sun shone brightly, and the air was cold yet comfortable.

If you looked at the picture more carefully, you'd notice a jeep was passing the perfect, peaceful autumn scene. And if you took a closer look, you'd see four hot bishounen in the jeep. 

In the front left seat you would see a gorgeous blonde. A shade of red was creeping over his pale cheeks and ears. His head was bowed down; he didn't seem that interested in the beautiful scene around him. In the driver's seat, you'd notice a handsome brunette. He was grinning uncharacteristically. Noticing the death glare from a certain not-so-holy monk beside him, the brunette smartly bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud. In the left back seat, you'd see a VERY RED chocolate-haired boy. His hands were silently trying to straighten his rumpled clothes while he repeatedly sent dark glances to a certain redheaded kappa that just wouldn't stop laughing at _them_. And if you're eager to know, the phrase '_them'_ refers to a cute golden-eyed brunette a.k.a Son Goku and his beautiful lavender-eyed lover a.k.a Genjo Sanzou-SAMA.

"Hey, bouzu." Gojyo wrapped his arms around Hakkai's seat and leaned closer to the blonde. "You were GREAT."

*BANG*

A bullet missed the scarred face by one millimeter.

"I dare you to repeat that." A dark version of Sanzou pressed the muzzle of his gun on Gojyo's forehead.

"You win." Gojyo threw his body back on to his seat, grinning mischievously at a certain monkey beside him. 

Goku frowned. Though Sanzou had shown his authority among them, he knew that Gojyo had actually won. Ah damn! He hadn't expected it to turn out this way! The potion was way _too_ good! Gee! Yaone-nee-chan was definitely the BEST chemist in the WHOLE world of Saiyuki!

To make the situation clearer, let's do a short flashback! Here it is~!

FLASHBACK

_Sanzou, not noticing the 'curious' crowd around him, eagerly pushed the smaller boy on to the table and started kissing him again. His hands roamed his pet's body freely; enjoying every moan that escaped from Goku's lips._

_The oh-so-helpful Hakkai soon felt the sudden increase of temperature around them. Modestly taking the risk, he carefully walked beside Sanzou and said, "Ano… Sanzou… it's not that I'm trying to disturb you… but it's public place and err… I can book a room for you two to… umm… finish your business and…"_

_Unfortunately he failed. Sanzou didn't even seem to recognize his presence._

_Now everybody had stopped eating breakfast and had turned to look at them._

_Gojyo sunk down to his knees. Not in his entire life had he ever felt this kind of humiliation. Now if there were a deep hole nearby, he'd LOVE to jump in and never come out again. So he turned his head to his precious Hakkai for a suggestion only to find his oh-so-gentle-and-smart Hakkai busy scribbling something on the table with a breath-taking happy smile on his handsome face._

_"Hakkai!" Gojyo shrieked helplessly, "How could you write at a time like this! Come on and help me to drag the two inside a room!"_

_And the various fan girls started throwing various dining furniture at the poor kappa._

_"Oh hell…" Gojyo placed a steel shield over his body. "Hakkai! Come on!"_

_And his oh-so-understanding Hakkai still ignored him. With a cheerful expression, he continued writing while humming a beautiful 'Alone' tune._

_Shaking with both impatience and confusion, Gojyo finally snapped and grabbed the paper from Hakkai. "HAKKAI! COME ON!!!! It's not time to—"_

_Uh oh._

_Don't tell me we've never warned you…_

_A dark version of Hakkai stood up with a steaming head and veins on his beautiful face._

_Never **EVER** provoke the peacemaker in Sanzou-ikkou… the former Marshal in Tenkai, the gentlest and kindest gentleman in Saiyuki named Cho Hakkai, if you still want to see tomorrow's daylight._

_And with his infamous smile, Hakkai pulled Gojyo up by the collar._

_"How could you treat me so harshly—G.O.J.Y.O.-.S.A.N… # # # # #," he spoke oh-so-gently._

_Gojyo started trembling and his eyes became teary. He had never felt SO helpless in all of his kappa reputation. And by the next second, he had collapsed in to the brunette's arms._

FLASHBACK – END

"Ha ha ha ha… it was such a wonderful experience, ne Sanzou?" The brunette on the front seat laughed cheerfully. "How did it feel to make it out in front of all of the citizens in the town?"

"U.R.U.S.A.I!" Sanzou gritted his teeth in both embarrassment and anger.

"Ah! And anyway! Look at this!" Hakkai slipped one hand inside his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "I have scribbled the preparations of your party! I have also booked the finest restaurant in the next town by phone! Now you just have to choose the guests."

Gojyo sweat dropped and face faulted.

He just couldn't accept the truth that his gentle lover had beaten the crap out of him for a bloody party.

"Is your personality getting worse?" Sanzou glared at the brunette.

"Ah, do you really think so? But I think something like that is worth celebrating." Hakkai plastered on an innocent face.

"Hakkai~!" Goku groaned. Really! He had wanted Sanzou to become more perverted and more vulgar in expressing his love but making out in front of the public was totally humiliating! _//Yaone-nee-chan… the potion was TOO STRONG… //_

"But I really can't understand, bouzu… what on earth possessed you at the time?" Gojyo mumbled, "Lately you're acting really strange."

"Don't ask me." Sanzou put a hand up to cover his slightly red face. "Lately I DO feel strange."

Goku silently started to pray, hoping that nobody would realize Sanzou had started acting strangely after drinking the potion he had given him yesterday.

"Aa!" Hakkai suddenly gasped. "Maybe I have found the cause!"

_//Oh nooooooooo~!!!!! QQ Hakkai figured it out!!!!!!!!//_

"Maybe…" Hakkai looked at Sanzou with serious expression. "It's… because… you've been lacking sex!"

Sanzou twitched. 

Gojyo grinned and giggled. 

Goku face-faulted. Perhaps his smart Hakkai wasn't THAT smart after all.

"I have never heard of a thing like this. Just like Goku; he hadn't eaten anything for 500 years inside his prison, that's why he is always hungry now. And the same thing happened to you. You haven't done anything these past 6 months, so your lack of sex makes you horny all the time."

"Aha! That's logic!" Gojyo muttered. "But why did you say in these past 6 months? We started the journey 6 months ago, right? Is something connected to that?"

"Because I'm sure that when Sanzou and Goku were at the temple, they had sex everyday! ^_^"

And this time Gojyo really laughed his head off. Oh! How we love Hakkai! Who else could say something like that so straight and matter-of-factly? Hakkai smartly stopped his choked laughter as a thin wisp of smoke began to rise out of Sanzou's ears. Oops… Genjo Sanzou-SAMA had really snapped now…

**"UUUUUUUUUUURUUUUUUUUUUUSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

***

Sanzou held his head with a sigh. Looking at his own gorgeous face in the mirror (though I don't think Sanzou would look at himself in the mirror and say: Oh Gods, I'm SO drop-dead-gorgeous! XP), he tried to see if something was wrong. Yes. Lately everything was just TOO wrong. Oh damn! If his aunt ever found out about this, she'd surely annoy him to death!

"Hiya~ Kon-zen-darling~!"

Sanzou groaned. Here she was.

With a statue of liberty pose, the almighty Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama held up a photo she had bought from one of you who managed to snap the historical moment. XP (For those who chose to take them, banzai! And don't let Sanzou catch you later!)

Sanzou blushed deeply at the photo and soon snapped with anger, "What the FUCK do you want?"

"Aww… don't give me that intimidating stare, Konzen-darling… I'm scared…" Kanzeon smirked. "Or do you want me to send this photo to the magazine-agencies and let them spread this? Or shall I put this on the Tenkai Wall-Magazine and let all the Gods look at this?"

Sanzou HAD snapped really badly.

"You… BITCH!!" he growled.

"Oh! That was rude!" Kanzeon Bosatsu laughed her infamous victory laughter. "Hehehe… with this photo… you can no longer yell at me KONZEN-SAMA~"

Sanzou bowed his head down and cursed again. "Fine. What do you want now?"

Kanzeon Bosatsu smirked oh-so-evilly before pulling out a notebook and handing it to Sanzou. "Here." She grinned. "And now… listen to my instruction…"

***

Goku lay down on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling blankly, he began to recall the earlier incident; his cheeks automatically reddened at the memories.

_//Ah… Sanzou…//_ Goku swooned. _//He is so beautiful… the potion isn't that bad after all… maybe I should ask for some more when we meet the Kougaiji-ikkou again…//_

With that thought, he curled up and slept in peace, without even dreaming that tomorrow everything would be MUCH more interesting…

***

SANZOU'S ROOM

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO *DEFINITELY* NOT! # # # # # # # # #"

"You've got no choice, Kon~zen~babe… *waving the photo in front of Sanzou's nose* Follow the rules… or be humiliated…"

"Grrrr… FINE! But just for one day! Then you MUST give me that photo!"

"Ohohohohoho~ sure thing, Konzen-honey…"

***

Goku woke up in an excellent mood. Yawning lazily, he decided to curl back in his bed like a baby-bear and let Hakkai wake him up later. The gentle-motherly-and-kind Hakkai would never let Sanzou bash him for getting up late. How he loved Hakkai! ^w^ (Yay~! I love Hakkai too!)

So he closed his eyes and let slumber cradle him again back to the dreamland.

The door creaked open. Goku kept his eyes closed. He was still half-asleep. It must be Hakkai. That's what he thought.

"Goku, wake up. It's morning." Slender soft hands brushed his hair.

"Hmm… I'm still sleepy, Hakkai… 5 minutes later, OK?" Goku answered sleepily.

"But it's late, Goku-honey. We have to continue the journey soon… come on… Gojyo and Hakkai are downstairs waiting for us…"

"Huh…? Gojyo's already awake?" Goku sat up and blinked. "I thought I always woke up earlier than him… I can understand about Hakkai, but the kappa—" He gulped at his own statement. Did he just say Hakkai? Then who was the person next to him now?

Goku closed his eyes and chanted a short prayer for his sanity.

_//This scent… the gloved hands… No way… Gods… I'm dreaming… I'm dreaming… I AM DREAMING!//_

Cautiously, he took a peek at the 'person'.

"SANZOU?!" he shrieked.

***

Hakkai was chuckling cheerfully.

Gojyo was silently cursing as his lover gently wrapped the bandage around his body.

"Well, I'm done. It's not that bad." Hakkai tapped his redheaded kappa's shoulder. "You should be recovered in 10 days! ^_^"

"10 DAYS AND YOU STILL SAY: ***NOT*THAT*BAD***?!!!" Gojyo almost shrieked. "COME **ON** HAKKAI!!!! Don't you love me anymore?!!!!"

"Oh well, Gojyo… I'd jump in to fire, I'd cross the ocean for you… but when it comes to Sanzou… oh well… we both know how helpless we are, right?" Hakkai grinned angelically.

Gojyo groaned and bowed his head helplessly. "Today is SO not my day! But at least someone will accompany me with these ugly bruises…" He grinned at the image of a bandaged Goku. "Our oh-so-almighty-Sanzou-sama is waking him up, right? Nya ha! He's just as sleepyhead as I am!"

Uh oh.

Wrong move, oh-so-dear-kappa-san.

How many times have I warned you?

NEVER **EVER** TRY TO PROVOKE OUR **BEAUTIFUL**, **GENTLE**, **TENDER** AND **KIND** **CHO** **HAKKAI**-**SAMA**!

"Listen, KOI." A dark Hakkai glared at his lover with a frown. "I DON'T LIKE WHEN YOU WISH SOMEONE ELSE'S BAD LUCK. Especially when it comes to our cute Goku!"

Gojyo smartly shut his big mouth while chanting a famous prayer to keep his soul safe in his body.

As if granting his wish, the awaited couple appeared at the stairs. Hakkai soon lost his infamous aura and prepared his sweetest smile to greet his two favorite yaoi couple. "Good morning, Sanzou. Good morning, Goku."

Goku appeared first. He was blushing heavily. Hakkai wrinkled his face, wondering what had gotten inside the boy's mind. And soon, answering his question, a bright-cheerful-and-smiling Sanzou appeared behind Goku. When he had gotten back his senses, Gojyo and him were hugging in surprise with shoujo-manga's rocket as the background picture.

"What the fuck did you say?" Sanzou frowned at the poor duo.

Hakkai blinked and exhaled in relief. At least Sanzou was acting as usual now.

"I said, good morning." He smiled nervously.

"Hn," Sanzou replied shortly while turning his head to Goku. "Goku-kun, what do you want to eat now?"

And Hakkai went blank.

He once had believed that his ears were the sanest part of his body, but now he wasn't so sure about it.

While our poor brunette was busy digging something out from his right ear, Sanzou escorted Goku to the dining table and even pulled out a chair for him.

"Come on. Sit here." He smiled as his gloved hands agilely tied a napkin on his pet's neck. "Perfect. You look great today, Goku-kun."

Gojyo turned blue at  the statement, and soon found himself hugging Hakkai, longing for a normal day of Sanzou-ikkou…

"T—thanks—" Goku smiled nervously. "Y—you—you look beauti—I mean--great too, Sanzou."

"Were you about to call me beautiful?" Sanzou giggled cutely. "Why didn't you continue, Goku-kun? And I'd like you to call me Sanzou-chan too. That sounds great, don't you think so?"

That's it.

Our poor duo couldn't hold it anymore.

Without another word, they rushed outside the restaurant wondering if they were on the wrong planet …

***

"Nya ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa~!!!! This is SO HILARIOUS!" Nataku rubbed the tears from his golden eyes. "What a sight to behold! What have you done to your nephew, Kanzeon Bosatsu?!"

"Oh yeah! For an almighty Goddess like me, nothing is impossible!" Kanzeon Bosatsu laughed her infamous fox laughter (well… does my kitsu-nee-chan feel offended? XP).

"Hmm… this is the most interesting show I have ever seen in my whole life…" Tentei laughed at the Theater Screen in front of him. "100 $ is worth this VIP seat."

"I told you that you wouldn't be disappointed!" Jiroushin grinned widely.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu, tell me what kind of SUPER-DUPER-STRONG-CHARM you used here?" Homura glared in excitement at the cross-dresser kami-sama.

"Hi-mi-tsu~" Kanzeon Bosatsu snickered evilly.

"Look! Look! He is holding him again!" Zenon blushed.

"Kyaaa~! I can't see this! This is NC-17!" ////" Shien hid behind Zenon.

"My deshi has turned so much better now." Koumyou Sanzou-sama made a XD face. "Go! Go! Koryu—I mean, Genjo! I support you all the way!"

"I support you too, Koryu!" Shuuei laughed his head off while repeatedly pulling Koumyou Sanzou's polo T-shirt for control.

"Come on everybody! Enter Kanzeon Bosatsu special Cinema to enjoy today's film: ERO-KONZEN~!" Jiroushin yelled at the speaker. And soon, the cinema that could hold 100,000 Gods at the maximum was full, with at least 200,000 Gods queuing outside the huge building, the greatest Home-theater in Tenkai.

***

~TBC~

Next Update: November 20th 2003


	3. Chapter 3 The End

By: Ami

Beta Reader: kitsune-oni

ERO-BOUZU Chapter 3 of 3 – The End… 

AH~! Gomen, I'm LATEEEEE~!!!!! 

Greetings for the kind reviewers:

To: Win-chan

Hai~! Thanks for reviewing! ^^ I appreciate it cause you still have 2 assignments to do, right? XD Gambatte, Win-chan!

To: Shiroki Kietsuki

Waii~! Thanks~! ^___^ *glomp* Love you for loving my fics~! You know, you have cheered up my bad day~! Thank you thank you thank you thank you~! *hearts*

To: gallatica

_I'm turning my head up and down   
I'm turning turning turning turning turning around _

_And all that I can see is just another Saiyuki _

_Lemon fic  
_XD Nya ha~! I love that song too! Banzai hentaism! I'm hentai and I'm proud of it!

To: Mag Magenta-sama

Oh! Don't worry about me! I love floating~! *THUD* *bumps an advertisement balloon* Itte~! Who put this dangerous thing here?! # # #

RANDOM PEOPLE        : Whoa! Mother! I have never seen that kind of bird before!

RANDOM PEOPLE 2     : Me too, son… O.O Is it an alien? *snaps* *snaps* *snaps*

MAG MAGENTA-SAMA : ………………………….. _//Maybe letting her float isn't such a good idea…//_ =_=;;

_And in this place I long to be _

_You'll be where it ends _

_I'm flying without wings _

_And that's the joy you bring _

I'm flying without wings

*glomp* Thank you for everything! ^w^ It's my great fortune to meet someone like you!

To: miracle*me

Wow! I love miracle! ^w^ Hmm… this inspired me to create another fic… *make a thinking pose* Nya ha~! Got it! And it's gonna uploaded soon! You will be my special dedication cause you have inspired me! *glomp*

To: chris pwure

Wai! Thanks! ^^ I really like you~! *glomp* It's gonna be Christmas soon, can I send you a Christmas Greeting Card? *puppy eyes* (Judging from your name, you might be a Christian~! ^o^ Any other Christians, tell me! I'll send you a greeting card!)

To: maboroshi16

Why would you feel scared? Isn't the new Sanzou cute? *blink* *blink* Na ha~!

To: GokuChan2002

Wow! Thanks for appreciating my weird brain! ^^ I really appreciate it! You know, your every word keeps my day bright. *glomp*

To: yuki-yuki

Zai-chan~! It has been a long time! Thanks for sparing your time for me! ^w^ It's gonna be Ramadan soon (if I'm not mistaken in spelling it… ^^;;). Merry Ramadan and have a nice bright day!

P.S: Don't forget to send me the photos!

To: On3

Ero Sanzou/Konzen will do as I want him to! Nya ha~! This is the power of fanfic-writer! ^o^ *glomp* Thanks for supporting me all the way. Nothing I can do but a thank you. Suddenly I realized that… umm… you're always there when I was upset. Your reviews always come **ON** time! :3 Thanks for cheering up my days!

To: EVA

*hold EVA's chair* Oops~! ^o^ I'm glad you love it that much! Thanks for sending me your sweet laughter. I really appreciate it. ^^ *glomp*

To: AOM

Aww… how we love Hakkai~! ^w^ *hold Hakkai together with AOM* Hakkai-san, koishiteruuuu~!!!

To: Anael Razualle

Wow! What a solid group! I wanna join too—

SANZOU           : *glares*

……QQ And I thought that it was a liberal world…

P.S: Thanks for the video! He he he… ain't gonna share it with Sanzou… XP

DISCLAIMER     : You know Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei's. Suing innocents is a sin.

Here we go…

While our favorite couple was making out in the inn, two poor figures walked pointlessly around the small town. The youkai was sighing repeatedly, and the hanyou beside him just wouldn't stop cursing, muttering something audible about: 'There must be an alien here' and 'The world is going to end soon' and 'I'm dying' and 'The bouzu will have to pay for this'.

The other guy just sighed helplessly while looking around, hoping that 'something' would miraculously give him back his peaceful and beautiful day.

And…

"Ah! Hakkai-san!"

Hakkai turned around and smiled at the purple-haired young girl that was approaching him cheerfully.

"Yaone-san! O genki desu ka?"

"Hai, genki desu!" Yaone answered with a smile. "But you don't seem okay."

Hakkai sighed again and shook his head helplessly. "Everything is the worst it could possibly be, Yaone-san. Unfortunately."

"Huh? How could that be?" Yaone widened her eyes at the smiling brunette.

"Get away." Gojyo, recalling what Goku had said a few days ago, protectively shielded his dear Hakkai from the girl. "Let me make it clear to you, young girl. Cho Hakkai is mine."

Yaone blinked and nodded. "Sure. He is yours." _//And Kougaiji-sama is mine. ^^//_

"Good." Gojyo moved away with a satisfied smile while our poor Yaone wondered if something was wrong with the redhead hanyou.

"Ano… Yaone-san…" Hakkai sweat dropped. "Umm… actually… err… do you still want to hear what happened?"

"Sure." Yaone smiled. "What has happened?"

"Umm… err… it's about… our leader… yeah… Sanzou… lately he's changed." Hakkai bit his lower lip, silently hoping that Sanzou wouldn't kill him for spreading the news to the Kougaiji-ikkou. "You know, yesterday he did 'it' in front of everybody in a restaurant—till I managed to drag them inside a room."

"It?" Yaone widened her eyes. "You don't mean THAT 'it' right?"

Hakkai nodded.

"Ooh…" Yaone blushed and gasped. "It's amazing…"

"What? I don't think it's amazing!" Gojyo shrieked.

"Yeah… erm… I don't think it's that bad… because it's good for them to get together more intimate—" Yaone stopped as she recalled the earlier incident.

FLASHBACK

_"Well you know… umm… about my relationship with Sanzou…" Goku spoke carefully and sheepishly. "Actually I have a problem with him. Oh well… you know… what kind of person Sanzou is…"_

_Yaone waited carefully, eyes wide with curiosity. "So?"_

_"Uh… I was wondering if you have… a sort of potion… umm… love potion… to make him become more… more… romantic?" Goku blushed at his own statement. "Well… do you have it?"_

_Yaone automatically blushed and bowed her head. Actually… she did have one… she had made it for her dear Kougaiji-sama but hadn't dared to use it._

_"S—sure—I have one—but really I didn't use it for anyone for bad purposes and—"_

_"Really?" Goku's eyes glittered in happiness. "Please give me some of it! I really need it!"_

_And Yaone sweat dropped. Should she give it to him or not?_

_After thinking for a while, the purple-haired girl hesitantly handed a small bottle to the boy. "OK… use it well…"_

_"Yay! Thanks, Yaone-nee-chan! You're a great help!" Goku took the bottle happily before leaning forward to place a peck on Yaone's cheek. "Thanks a lot!"_

_Yaone blushed and brushed her cheek sheepishly. "Y—you're welcome… Goku-san…"_

_"And one more thing!" Goku grinned mischievously. "Please keep this as a secret, okay?"_

_Yaone smiled and pointed up a thumb. "Deal."_

FLASHBACK – END

"Yaone-san?" Hakkai waved a hand in front of the daydreaming girl's nose. "Are you okay?"

"Aa—Hakkai-san—yeah—I'm okay," Yaone quickly answered with a nervous smile.

Gojyo examined Yaone's face. Yaone was just as naïve as Goku. She wasn't a good actress; her face always reflected her feelings. And something smelt fishy here…

"OK! I—I must cook for—err—Kougaiji-sama now, so I'll have to go—"

"Wait a minute." Gojyo extended a hand and grabbed Yaone by the collar. "Why are you in such a hurry?" He glared at the puppy eyes in front of him. "Or… are you hiding something from us… Yaone-SAN?"

***

"I APOLOGIZE!" Yaone bowed deeply. "I—err—I didn't know that it would turn out like this—I just thought that it would be nice for Goku-san—and—"

"Oh hell…" Gojyo put a hand to cover his tired face. "I KNEW IT! YOU'RE the cause of all this chaos!"

"Gojyo, don't blame her. She did what Goku asked her to do. Yaone-san is just too kind-hearted." Hakkai shielded his favorite member of the Kougaiji-ikkou.

"No, Hakkai-san! Gojyo-san is right! I made a mistake!" Yaone started to sob. "I'll do anything to fix it! Please give me a chance!"

Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other and grinned.

God **really** existed.

***

Goku carefully stepped out of the room with a tired face. After a few hours of struggling, he had finally brought Sanzou back inside the room and cradled him to sleep. Don't ask him how. Use your imagination. XD

Umm… first step… he'd like to apologize to the restaurant owner who had almost got a hole in his head for interrupting their making out session in his peaceful restaurant. Then he'd like to go to the public hospital to visit the man who had 'accidentally' touched him. Oh… maybe a bunch of flowers wouldn't be enough… err… but at least he wanted to tell the man that he had been lucky for not being killed after getting shot numerous times by the oh-so-furious-'how'-'dare'-'you'-'touch-'MY'-'monkey'-monk… Next he'd like to get rid of the lacey waitress suit Sanzou had bought him… =_=;; Eww! He couldn't possibly wear something like that! Not even Sanzou could force him to wear that thing! No! No! No!

And next…

He wanted to look for Yaone and ask for the anti-potion.

He had had enough. Sanzou had to be stopped.

***

Kougaiji was sitting uneasily on his throne, looking at his wristwatch. His little stepsister entered the room and mumbled about the same thing he had been thinking about.

"Naa… Yaone hasn't returned…" Lirin mumbled. "Nii-chan… where is she? She had been out since the morning… it's almost evening and she hasn't returned…"

Kougaiji didn't answer. His imagination had been tempting him too much. I have compiled them into a book. If you're one of Kougaiji-sama's fans, drop by to take a look:

MY IMAGINATION

Author: Kougaiji-sama

Published by: Ami the 13th Company

Price: free for the readers

Prologue           : It has been a long time, and my—err—our Yaone hasn't returned from her morning shopping. And here I—I mean—we are, waiting for her to return. Though I look cool and composed, actually my heart is yelling for her.

Chorus              : Yaone! Please return to us safely! QQ

Imagination #1

Picture 1           : A SD (super-deformed) Yaone was walking down the street, holding a shopping bag. 

Picture 2           : The SD evil Sanzou-ikkou stepped in her way and threatened her with their scary faces. 

Picture 3           : Yaone-chan screamed but everybody was afraid of the evil Sanzou-ikkou so nobody came to save her.

Picture 4           : And so the Sanzou-ikkou kidnapped Yaone-chan.

Chorus              : Yaone! Please return to us safely! QQ

Imagination #2

Picture 1           : A SD Yaone was walking down the street, holding a shopping bag.

Picture 2           : The SD evil Sanzou-ikkou was hiding behind the bushes, preparing a trap for Yaone-chan.

Picture 3           : Yaone-chan stepped on the trap and fell in to the hole.

Picture 4           : A close-up of the SD Evil Sanzou-ikkou, laughing victoriously.

Chorus              : Yaone! Please return to us safely! QQ

Imagination #3

Picture 1           : A SD Yaone was walking down the street, holding a shopping bag.

Picture 2           : The SD evil Hakkai came with a bunch of roses in his hand.

Picture 3           : Yaone-chan's eyes turned into hearts.

Picture 4           : Evil Hakkai and Yaone-chan got married.

Chorus              : Yaone! Please return to us safely! QQ

Imagination #4

Picture 1           : A SD Yaone was walking down the street, holding a shopping bag.

Picture 2           : Yaone-chan saw a Takoyaki shop and stopped there to buy some for her dear Lirin-sama.

Picture 3           : The evil SD Goku saw the Takoyaki shop too.

Picture 4           : The evil SD Goku kicked Yaone-chan away and robbed all the Takoyaki.

Chorus              : Yaone! Please return to us safely! QQ

Epilogue            : And so… that's why Yaone-chan couldn't return home until now…

~OWARI~

"Hey, Kou." Dokugakuji shook his head at his prince. "I think you have been overly creative. Nothing would have happened to her."

A SD Kougaiji rose from his throne and rushed outside with the speed of light.

"O—oi! Kou!" Dokugakuji widened his eyes at the sudden flash and smoke. "Where are you—"

And the room dropped silent.

Dokugakuji scratched his head and threw the new-published book away.

His prince would need a cup of tea once he had returned.

***

"I think I'm done!" Yaone finally came out from the laboratory, holding a precious bottle of the anti-hentai-potion.

"Really?" Gojyo couldn't help sobbing in happiness.

"I can't believe that we're going to get back our peaceful life…" Hakkai brushed away his tears.

"Now we just need to make Sanzou-sama drink this." Yaone smiled happily. "And I think we can leave it to—"

Someone entered the room. 

"Yaone-nee-chan! Thank God you're here! I have been looking for you! Actually I need to—"

And all eyes turned to the golden-eyed boy with a sly smirk on each face. Goku turned pale at the atmosphere around himl especially the evil aura Gojyo and Hakkai were spreading.

"Hello, friends." He smiled nervously as Gojyo and Hakkai started approaching him. "Why are you—UMMPPFFFFFHHHHHH~!!!!!"  
  
  


***

Sanzou stirred and slowly sat up on his bed. He glanced around the room but he couldn't find the sight he had expected to see.

_//Where the hell is Goku?//_

***

When the Goku-ikkou arrived, the inn was as noisy as hell. A huge crowd was surrounding the small inn, shivering at the horrible scene in front of them.

"What happened? What happened?!" Goku asked one of the girls in the crowd.

"Ano…" the girl explained, "A blond priest has taken the Inn-keeper as a hostage… he said that he wanted his pet returned… or something like that…"

And all of them dropped silent before shrieking at the same time.

"WHAAAAAT?!!!!!!"

***

"Listen you bloody old…" The scary monk glared at the poor old man. "For the nth time… **WHERE***THE*HELL*IS***MY***PET?!"

"B—but—" The Inn Keeper almost cried. "I—really—don't know—Sanzou-sama…"

"LIAR~!!!!!" Sanzou roared. Soon his gun was pressed against the baldheaded man's temple. "Tell me **NOW**!"

"But—I—"

"Sanzou! Stop it!"

Sanzou stopped threatening the man as the familiar voice rang in his ears. With a swift movement, he rushed to the balcony.

"Sanzou! Here!" Goku waved his hands at the furious priest above them.

"Goku?!" Sanzou widened his eyes in relief.

"I'm here already! Come on, let the Inn Keeper go! He's innocent!" Goku yelled with red face. Probably because all eyes were concentrating on him and his over-protective lover.

"Whatever you say." Sanzou calmly threw the old man down, and the crowd automatically screamed and rushed to catch him. While they were all busy with the man, Sanzou jumped down the stairs and landed gracefully in front of his dear pet. "Bakazaru! Where have you been?! Have you got any idea how long I have been looking for you?! And the bloody people wouldn't tell me where you were!"

"Sanzou~" Goku didn't know if he had to cry or laugh at the fact that Sanzou had worried for him like a lunatic. One sure thing: he LOVED this guy. No matter what kind of personality Sanzou had, he still loved him and he would always love him forever and ever! How could be make Sanzou drink that potion? Sanzou was the best for him even with the worst personality. He had sinned enough. He'd have to confess.

"Sanzou…" Goku bit his bottom lip hesitantly. His hands reached the older guy's waist and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Forgive me! I—I made—"

"What?" Sanzou lifted Goku's chin. "What's wrong, love?"

"Actually… I…" Goku couldn't hold the soft sobs. "I made you drinking something horrible… the potion I gave you a few days ago…"

"Potion?" Sanzou looked confused.

"Uhn." Goku nodded. "The potion… I got it from Yaone-nee-chan… it was a hentai-potion… and it made you like this…"

"Hentai potion?" Sanzou gave him a puzzled look.

"First… umm… please drink this." Goku handed the priest the bottle of the anti-potion.

And Sanzou unexpectedly drank it all without asking too much.

And then he blinked.

And blinked.

And…

"W—what the—" Sanzou held his aching head. "What have I done?"

Goku sighed in relief. The anti-potion did work.

"Oi, bakazaru! What am I doing here?" Sanzou narrowed his eyes with his usual cold manner.

"Ano… you're getting… out of control again." Hakkai helpfully replied.

"Ch… what the fuck…" Sanzou put a hand to cover his reddening face. "I swear I'm gonna kill that old witch…"

"Witch?" Yaone's face turned pale.

"Yeah… the bloody old witch…" Sanzou gritted his teeth angrily while his hands were busy reloading his gun and preparing his battle armor.

"S—Sanzou! Where are you going to go?" Goku looked at his master in confusion.

"Where else?! I'll look for that fucking bitch and shoot bullets in to her fucking head!" Sanzou snarled furiously.

Gojyo quickly took a step in front of the almost-fainting Yaone. "W—wait, bouzu! It's not her fault! Actually—"

"Urusai!" Sanzou turned to Yaone's direction and glared at her with the most intimidating expression ever. "This time I'll really kill her!"

"Sanzou! Stop it!" Goku yelled, holding on Sanzou's arms. "Please stop it! It's all my fault!"

Sanzou stopped and turned back to his pet. "Why would you want to protect her?"

"B—because—I—" Goku sobbed. "It's my fault!"

"How could it be your fault, saru?!" Sanzou snapped impatiently. "Don't tell me you're the one who sold the photos to her and let her threaten me with them!"

And everyone struck dumb.

"What?"

"The old Bosatsu bitch came to my room last night. She showed me the photos someone had taken when I was with Goku in the restaurant that morning and told me that I must drink her special soda or else she would spread the photos around." Sanzou spoke while holding his breath in anger. "Now I know it! Her bloody soda is the cause of this chaos!"

"You mean—" Yaone blinked. "You didn't drink my—potion?"

"Yeah! The potion I gave you in the jeep!" Goku added. "You drank it, right?!"

"You mean the strange water?" Sanzou narrowed his eyes, "Why would I drink something so suspicious? I pretended to drink it but actually I threw it on to the road." [A/N: Nya ha~! XD If you don't believe him, reread chapter one! I just wrote: he _emptied _the bottle. Not _drank_. XD Gotcha!]

Gojyo's face faulted.

Genjo Sanzou-sama was definitely the slyest priest in all of Togenkyo.

"Then why did you act strange that morning? I mean… umm… doing 'that' at the restaurant table…" Hakkai chuckled.

"It must be the bloody bitch's soda. She forced me to drink it the night before." Sanzou put a hand on his mouth in disgust. "I swear I won't drink ANYTHING from her again."

Everybody started sharing relief-filled gazes. For the first time in those hard days, they had finally got back their lost peace…

Goku jumped to hug the confused Sanzou while Gojyo and Hakkai jumped together happily. 

Yaone was happy too, but then she realized that it was almost evening.

"Masaka~! I haven't cooked dinner for Kougaiji-sama~!" she shrieked.

"Yaone~!" The prince finally arrived. "Where have you been?"

"Kougaiji-sama~!" Yaone hugged the REALLY red Prince in joy.

And everybody lived happily ever after.

***

Or…

Lirin touched the small bottle in front of her anxiously. It was so beautiful. She just got it from Yaone's pocket.

"I wanna know what content of this bottle is!" The little girl smirked.

***

KOUGAIJI'S PALACE – KITCHEN

"Lirin-sama? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just wonder… which one is Mother Gyokumen's glass?"

"I think that's the one."

"Thanks~!"

***

SOMEWHERE IN TENKAI

"Jiroushin! What are you doing here~?"

"Nataku-sama~! Hide me~! Hide me somewhere far away from Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama! He/She acts strange after drinking her own soda~!!!! QQ"

*sweat drop*

"Yuuuuuhuuuuuuuu~!!! Jirouuuuuuushiiiiiin-darling~!!!!" *hearts*

~OWARI~

Hi~! ^^ For ones who still blur (cause my kitsu-nee-chan was blur too… QQ), so I added it a bit. So, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama's soda has the same effect with Yaone's Love Potion. Get it? XD Don't ask me how she got it.

Owari na no da? Nya ha~! It has been a long time since I wrote this kind of fic. ^__^ Humor is sure good for tired brain (for readers) and sometimes tiring (for writer XP). Now I'd like to make a vote… for the loyal readers of Ero-Bouzu… for my next fic, what kind of fic do you want me to write?

humor humor/romance romance/humor romance/general romance/angst other 

Please do let me know because I'm confused what to write lately. I'd like to know what you think.

Thanks!


End file.
